


At Night

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cars, Domestic Fluff, Driving, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Late at Night, M/M, gps, old english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Merlin is driving them home. It is late at night. Aithusa is sleeping. Arthur is almost sleeping. At least he is trying to.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 23
Kudos: 66





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

> idk if something in my life is going extremely right or extremely wrong when I am translating "Now leave the highway and immediately turn right" into Old English at half past four in the morning. Well.  
>  ~~I wish I could set my GPS to Old English tho. Would be hella cool~~

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

The night was cool, even though it was summer, and Merlin was shivering slightly. He should have put on a hoodie after all. Well, now it was too late, the hoodie was in his bag in the boot. And to be honest he could just put up the windows if it really bothered him that much. But it didn’t. Not enough to put up the windows at least. The night might be cool, but it also was beautiful.

The air smelled of pine wood and earth and moonlight and summer. It was a night to be out here, a night to be alive. A night in which he would gaze at the stars with Arthur, and hold hands, and maybe kiss a little, and then fall asleep under the black sky. Nothing more. That’s what they would have done back then, after all. When Aithusa hadn’t been around yet.

Now, the little dragon was curled up in her child safety seat, snoring lightly, and Arthur was sitting next to him on the front passenger seat. His eyes were closed, his head leaning on the window, but he was awake, Merlin could hear his breathing.

Times might have changed, but some other things hadn’t. The moon, full and bright, was still the same that had once painted Camelot with its silver light. Merlin looked up for a moment and smiled, then he looked back at the road. The night was quiet.

Quiet except for the headwind that was blowing, thrumming in his ears; and except for the sounds of his car’s engine and the wheels on the asphalt road. Merlin’s fingers gently stroked the steering-wheel, enjoying the sensation of smooth leather against his skin. Not as soft as Arthur’s hair though. But still nice.

Merlin took a deep breath, a breath full of forest and night, then he threw a quick glance over to his boyfriend. Once again, he smiled. Times might have changed, but they were still happy. They had a family now. Merlin was still feeling grateful for it every second of his life. Having a little dragon was exhausting at times, but he wouldn’t want to miss her. Not ever again.

He just wanted to tell Arthur about this, about how happy he was that they were together, how perfect this night was, when suddenly, the GPS voice disrupted the silence.

“ **IN EINTAUSEND METERN DIE AUTOBAHN AN DER NÄCHSTEN AUSFAHRT VERLASSEN!** “

Aithusa didn’t even flinch, but Arthur jumped nearly out of his seat. He then took a deep breath and glared at Merlin. “God damn it! You really had to set your GPS to the language of the Old Religion.” Another glare. “At least turn the volume down. Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Oh, shut up you prat. Only because you don’t understand what it says.” Merlin rolled his eyes. Admittedly, the volume had been a little shock to him himself, but he would never admit that to Arthur.

His husband only gave a short grunt before resting his head on the window again. Soon, he was half asleep once more.

Merlin looked at him for another short moment, making sure Arthur was minding his own business. His eyes flashed gold. Then he indicated.

“ **NU ANFORLÆT ÞA FOLOHEREPAÞ OND SWIÞRA BECYR ÆDRE!** ”

“For fuck’s sake! Merlin!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :)


End file.
